GHOUL HUNTER
by manjune97
Summary: " Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk meraih tujuan hidup mu Sasuke " Cerita ini mengisahkan perjalanan Naruto membantu sahabatnya dalam menjadi GHOUL HUNTER.


GHOUL HUNTER

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY

WARNING : RATE T (SEMI M ) FOR BLOOD

GENRE : ADVENTURE

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

…..

' Ohayu Naruto – kun ' sebuah suara yang datangnya entah dari mana menyapa seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terjebak dalam dunia mimpi yang dialam oleh pemuda itu.

" Wush " hembusan angin kecil tiba – tiba saja datang entah dari mana dan mampu membuat pemuda yang tengah tidur itu menunjukkan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru.

" Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu ku Hinata – chan? " Tanya pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu entah kepada siapa, tapi anehnya ada lagi hembusan angin kecil yang menerpa wajahnya yang mungkin saja sebagai pertanda jika ada seseorang atau apalah yang menjawab pertanyaan yang di lotarkan oleh mulut Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu.

Setelah mereganggkan otot- otot tubuhnya yang masih sedikit kaku , Naruto langsung bergegas menuju kamar madi yang ada di apartemennya untuk segera mandi.

…

" Kringg " bunyi sebuah lonceng ketika pintu cafe itu terbuka.

" Selamat datang " sambut pelayan – pelayan yang berkerja di café tersebut. Pelayan – pelayan itu mengenakan seragam yang serba hitam dengan seulas senyuman manis yang seakan – akan ingin menjerat para tamu café untuk berlama – lama singgah di café tersebut.

" He he he " dengan tangan kanan yang menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya saja tidak gatal Naruto hanya bisa cengingisan tidak jelas ketika menerima sapaan dari pelayan café tersebut. Meskipun dia bisa di bilang sebagai pelanggan setia di café ini tapi dia tetap saja menjadi salah tingkah seperti tadi ketika para pelayan café itu menyapanya.

Untuk sejenak pandangan Naruto mengarah kesana – kemari sekedar untuk melihat keadaan di dalam café yang cukup terkenal di distrik 20 ini. Ruangan di dalam hanya di isi dengan beberapa meja dan tanaman – tanaman hias yang di pasang di setiap sudut ruangan ini. Meskipun luas ruangan café ini terbilang cukup kecil tapi bisa di pastikan jika pengunung café ini selalu di banjiri oleh peminat kopi bukan hanya dari distrik 20 saja melainkan dari distrik – distrik di sekitarnya juga banyak yang datang ke café ini untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan sahabat atau pun keluarga mereka masing – masing.

Perjalanan kedua mata Naruto langsung berhenti seketika, ketika kedua mata birunya berhasil menangkap sosok pemuda yang umurnya sebaya dengan dirinya dengan ciri – ciri rambut hitam yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam dan mata yang warnanya seirama dengan warna rambut yang di milikinya. Pemuda itu kini sedang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan dengan satu cangkir kopi yang tertata dengan manis di meja. Nama pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha teman baik dari Naruto. Dengan langkah kaki yang cukup cepat Naruto langsung berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang asik memperhatikan orang – orang yang sedang beraktivitas di jalan raya melalui kaca yang terdapat di café tersebut.

" Hai Sasuke " sapa Naruto dengan riang sambil duduk.

Ketika mendengar sapaan dari Naruto orang yang bernama Sasuke itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kearah Naruto lalu dia hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas sapaan dari Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah jalan raya. Naruto hanya bisa diam ketika sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak menggubris kedatagannya, untung saja dia sudah berteman dengan Sasuke sudah cukup lama kalau tidak mungkin saja dia sudah tidak betah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

" Permisi " teriak Naruto memanggil pelayan café.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Tanya pelayan café ber – gender perempuan dengan warna rambut biru tua yang panjangnya sampai sebahu dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya.

" Saya pesan secangkir cappuccino "ucap Naruto mencoba seramah mungkin.

" Tunggu sebentar pesanan anda akan segera datang " pelayan itu langsung meninggalkan Naruto untuk membuat pesanan yang di pesan oleh Naruto. Tidak berselang lama pesanan Naruto sudah datang tetapi pelayan yang mengantarkan kopi pesanannya buka perempuan tadi melainkan seorang pria.

' Tapi apa bedanya ' batin Naruto sambil menenggak sedikit cappuccino pesanannya.

" Jadi ada perlu apa kau mengajakku ketemuan di sini Sasuke ? " Tanya Naruto dengan alis kiri yang berkedut – kedut sebagai tanda jika dia tidak mengerti apa yag di inginkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto sudah hafal dengan watak Sasuke, dia akan memintanya untuk bertemu di café ini untuk mendiskusikan tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

" Langsung ke intinya, eh? " tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit aneh yang bagi Naruto sulit untuk diartikan maknanya.

" eh….. " satu kata yang dapat keluar dali mulut Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit terbelak . kejadian seperti ini menurutnya sangat jarang terjadi. Kejadian dimana seorang Sasuke yang di kenal dengan sifat dinginnya tiba – tiba saja menampilkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak pernah Naruto duga sebelumnya.

" Brakk….. " belum sempat meloloskan diri dari keterkejutannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya dia di kejutkan kembali dengan aksi Sasuke yang tiba – tiba saja membanting sebuah buku tebal ke meja.

' Untung ssaja kopi ku tidak tumpah ' batin Naruto dengan sedikit mengelus dada.

Secara perlahan tangan Naruto mengambil buku tebal yang baru saja di banting oleh Sasuke. Mata Naruto terus saja memandangi buku dengan sampul coklat tua itu. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat sempurna tat kala membaca judul dari buku tersebut.

' GHOUL '

" APAAA GHOUUUUL ! " teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin yang sekaligus menarik perhatian dari semua pengunjung café itu tidak terkecuali para pekerja café.

" Bodoh " kata Sasuke dengan pelan.

" Mmmmm " naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan kanan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berhasil membungkam mulutnya dengan erat. Naruto terus meronta – ronta untuk melepaskan bungkaman dari tangan Sasuke.

" Pelankan suaramu bodoh, lihat kegaduhan apa yang kau perbuat " kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

" Maff semuanya he he he…. " Naruto langsung meminta maaf kepada semua pengunjung dan para pekerja café tersebut. Semua pengunjung dan pekerja cafe tersebut menatap dirinya dengan berbagai reaksi ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sampai - sampai ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti orang yang sedang terancam.

" Srekkk " bunyi Kursi yang di seret.

" Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu itu? " Tanya Naruto pelan kepada Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit pelan karena dia tidak mau lagi menyebabkan kegaduhan di café ini.

" Tentu, sebaiknya kau pelajari semua info tentang paara Ghoul dari buku cokelat itu " kata Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

" Apa boleh buat? " kata Naruto dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai tanda setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Naruto.

" Grakkk " Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sembari mengambil satu lembar uang dari sakunya dan meletakkan uang itu di meja.

" Aku rasa aku akan pulang lebih dulu " Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu.

" Kringgg " bunyi bell yang menggiringi kepergian dari Sasuke.

" Hahh " Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Naruto sudah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dalam café. Pandangan mata Naruto hanya tertuju ke arah Cappuccino yang ada di genggamannya entah kenapa Cappuccino itu seperti menantangnya.

" Glek ….. Glek…. Glek… " suara ketika Cappuccino itu sudah mulai berjalan – jalan di dalam kerongkonagannya.

' Kau membuatku mengambil keputusan yang sulit '

….

" cik … cik …cik …." Naruto membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tersiram oleh air di kamar mandinya sambil kedua tangannya menempel pada dinding di depannya sebagai tumpuan.

_Flashback On_

_Tampak dua orang pemuda sedang menduduki dua ayunan yang terletak di taman bermain untuk anak – anak, untungnya hari sudah mulai malam kalau tidak pasti dua orang pemuda itu harus berebut ayuanan tersebut dengan anak yang jauh lebih kecil dari mereka yang juga ingin menikmati ayunan itu._

" _Ne, Naruto….. " kata Sasuke ._

" _Slurppp " sementara orang yang sedang di panggil tengah menikmati kopi hangat yang ada di gengamannya._

" _Aku perlu bantuanmu " lanjut Sasuke meskipun dia tahu jika temannya ini tidak menggubris perkataannya tadi._

_Mendengar kata – kata serius yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak._

" _Apa? " singkat Naruto._

" _Aku ingin mewujudkan impianku untuk berburu para Ghoul " kata Sasuke dengan serius._

" _Ghuokkkk " air kopi yang sebelumnya bermuara di mulut Naruto seketika juga langsung mendesak keluar._

_Kalimat yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke bagaikan sebuah petir yang mengerikan bagi Naruto karena dia tidak habis pikir, jika sahabat baiknya ini memutuskan untuk berburu Ghoul yang notabene Ghoul adalah makhluk yang kekuatannya lebih besar di bandingkan dengan manusia._

" _Apa kau serius ? " hilang sudah tampang kekanak – kanakan yang selama ini tertempel di wajah Naruto. Sasuke pun sadar jika apa yang barusan dia katakan kini telah mampu menarik perhatian dari sahabat bodohnya ini._

" _Tentu " jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang di penuhi dengan keseriusan tanpa ada tanda keraguan sekecil apapun di balik tatapan itu._

" _Kau sudah tahukan jika para Ghoul tersebut sangat lah berbahaya " Naruto mencoba untuk menarik keluar akal sehat Sasuke yang entah sudah tersembunyi dimana. Memang Sasuke pernah mengatakan hal serupa sebelumnya tapi dulu dia berubah pikiran karena dia sadar jika kemampuan yang dimilikinya belum bisa dibandingkan dengan Ghoul level rendah sekalipun. Tapi entah motivasi apa yang membuat Sasuke menghidupkan tujuan hidupnya itu._

" _Intinya, Kau mau membantuku atau tidak Naruto " _

_Flashback off_

" Cih, tapi tenang saja Sasuke aku akan selalu di sampingmu untuk membantumu mencapai tujuan hidupmu " kata Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

" Bughhh " tubuh Naruto langsung mendarat di tempat tidur dengan sempurna. Jari – jarinya langsung membuka lembar demi lembar sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan judul ' GHOUL '.

" Hoam " dengan santainya Naruto tidak menutup mulutnya sama sekali ketika sedang menguap.

" Cih ini sangat membosankan sekali, tapi siapa tahu ada informasi yang sebanding " oceh Naruto yang memang tidak begitu suka membaca sebuah buku pengetahuan lain lagi jika buku itu adalah sebuah buku novel, bisa di pastikan jika dia tidak akan malas – malasan dalam membaca.

…

Di lain tempat, tapi masih sama di dalam sebuah apartemen yang jika dilihat dari interior ruangan tersebut bisa di tebak jika apartemen tersebut lebih mewah dari apartemen milik Naruto. Sasuke juga tengah membaca buku yang sama dengan buku yang di baca oleh Naruto yang membedakan adalah keseriusan Sasuke yang lebih serius di bandingkan dengan Naruto.

' Aku percaya padamu Naruto jika kau akan selalu membantuku '

…..

' Hari yang buruk ' batin seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek serta mata yang juga berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu kini tengah memegang rusuknya yang sedang terluka. " Uhuk " dari mulut pemuda itu pun keluar darah segar.

" Jika seperti ini bisa di pastikan jika aku akan segera mati " kata pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil mencoba memegang apapun yang ada di sekitarnya sebagai alat bantuan untuk tetap menjaganya tetap berdiri.

" Kaneki – kun ….. " terdengar suara perempuan yang bisa di bilang sangat sensual dari balik kegelapan.

" Egh…. " mendengar namanya di panggil pemuda yang bernama Kaneki itu semakin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari tempat terkutuk ini. Bagaimana tidak terkutuk jika di tempat ini mungkin saja dia akan mati dimakan oleh Ghoul wanita yang seharusnya menjadi teman kencannya.

' Ya teman kencan ..' seulas senyuman pahit pun mulai terlukis di wajah Kaneki. Senyuman itu seakan – akan menggambarkan penyesalan karena telah menerima ajakan atau tepatnya tipuan dari Ghoul wanita itu. Kencan pertama yang mengesankan sangat mengesankan malahan.

" Aku tidak kuat lagi….. " karena telah merasa tidak kuat lagi berjalan, dia hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding bangunan pencakar langit ini.

" Jadi, kau ada di sini eh, Kaneki –kun " tepat dua meter dari posisi Kaneki menyandarkan tubuhnya terlihat sosok Ghoul bergender wanita dengan rambut ungu dan mata hitam di sertai pupil yang berwarna merah menyala sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

" Apa kau sudah siap untuk ku makan? Ha…. Ha … ha… " Tanya Ghoul wanita itu di barengi dengan tawa maniak seperti seorang psikopat. " Srett " tiba – tiba saja di bagian punggung bawah wanita tersebut keluar sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tentakel tapi dengan warna merah menyala. ' sesuatu ' tersebut berbentuk lima buah yang melambai – lambai seakan mencoba membujukKaneki untuk mendekati Ghoul itu.

" Tolong ….. " satu kata yang bisa lolos dari mulut Kaneki. Walaupun dia tahu jika kemungkinan ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya sangatlah kecil.

' Sangat kecil '

….

Finally, cerita ini bisa terselesaikan.

Untuk lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini saya serahkan kepada para pembaca sekalian.


End file.
